1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge magazine system and more particularly pertains to allowing users of a magazine to safely load and use a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magazine systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, magazine systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the safety and convenience of magazines through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,645 to Kelsey, Jr., et al discloses a cartridge magazine and follower for autoloading firearms. While this device fulfills its, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a cartridge magazine system that allows users of a magazine to safely load and use a firearm.
In this respect, the cartridge magazine system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing users of a magazine to safely load and use a firearm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cartridge magazine system which allows users of a magazine to safely load and use a firearm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of magazine systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cartridge magazine system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cartridge magazine system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a case. The case is fabricated of a heat treated stainless steel. The case is in a hollow generally rectilinear configuration. The case has two flat parallel side faces, a rounded front face and a flat rear face. The case has a base end with a base plate and an open upper end. The base plate is formed in a flat generally rectangular configuration. The base plate is coupled to the base end to close the base end. In this manner an interior recess within the case is formed. The upper ends of the side faces have a radial bevel to form a lip on both sides. In this manner the opening into the recess of the case is restricted. Next provided is a coil spring. The coil spring has an upper end and a lower end. The upper and lower ends are positioned on the base plate and sized to be slightly longer than height of the interior recess of the case. The central portion has a downwardly extending finger for positioning the spring. Provided last is a follower. The follower is positioned within the recess upon the spring. The follower is fabricated of a heat treated stainless steel and is sufficiently thin to provide a spring-like resilience. The follower has a central section. The central section has a downwardly extending front leg. This front leg is curved to conform to the shape of the rounded front face of the case terminating in an arcuate lowermost extent. The central section also has a downwardly extending flat rear leg which conforms to the shape of the flat rear face of the case. The front leg and the central portion are less wide than the rear leg and the central section. The front and rear legs are adapted to smoothly slide downwardly without binding within the case with the addition of bullets to the recess and the compression of the spring. The front and rear legs are further adapted to smoothly slide upwardly without binding within the case with the removal of bullets from the case and the force of the spring. The lower end of the rear leg has a 180 degree bend with an upwardly extending portion. The upwardly extending portion terminates in an inwardly extending portion. The inwardly extending portion overlays the central portion and has a supplemental bend between the upwardly extending portion and an inwardly extending portion. The inwardly extending portion is of between about 100 degrees and 105 degrees (preferably 103 degrees) when not compressed. The inwardly extending portion is resiliently movable into facing contact with the central portion when bullets are positioned within the recess.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed idescription thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cartridge magazine system which has all of the advantages of the prior art magazine systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cartridge magazine system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cartridge magazine system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cartridge magazine system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cartridge magazine system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge magazine system for allowing users of a magazine to safely load and use a firearm.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cartridge magazine system comprising a case. The case is fabricated of a heat treated metal and is of a hollow generally rectilinear configuration. The case has two side faces, a front face and a flat rear face. The case has a base end with a base plate and an open upper end thereby forming an interior recess. A spring is provided having upper and lower ends positioned on the base plate. Further provided is a follower. The follower is positioned within the recess upon the spring. A central section is provided. The central section has a downwardly extending front and rear legs. The lower end of the rear leg has a 180 degree bend with an upwardly extending portion terminating in an inwardly extending portion overlying the central portion. A supplemental bend is provided between the upwardly extending portion and the inwardly extending portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.